Teenage mutant ninja turtles (miversion)
by Leonardo the TMNT
Summary: Este fanfic no tiene nada que ver con las tortugas ninja de los 80 ni del 2003 ni las modernas este es mi propia versión de una historia inventada por mí de las tortugas ninjas aunque tiene un parecido a las de los 80 y del 2007 pero bueno aquí comienza. Aqui se mostrara mi propia version de la historia del maestro Splinter de la mutacion de las tortugas y hasta su propia leyenda


Nota: Este fanfic no tiene nada que ver con las tortugas ninja de los 80 ni del 2003 ni las modernas este es mi propia versión de una historia inventada por mí de las tortugas ninjas aunque tiene un parecido a las de los 80 y del 2007 pero bueno aquí comienza.

TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)-Fan fic hecho por mi

Capítulo 1: La leyenda comienza parte 1

Cuenta una leyenda inventada en Japón sobre que el "Hombre Roedor" se enfrentaría al "Despedazador", una batalla en la cual el Hombre roedor perdería la pelea y su propia familia. El Despedazador saldría victorioso y se uniría a una mente maligna, la cual traicionaría y abriría un portal liberando a 13 monstruos a nuestro mundo… pero desde las sombras cuatro monstruos, cuatro ninjas, cuatro hermanos derrotarían al Despedazador y lo mandarían a él y a la mente maligna donde pertenecen y salvarían este planeta.

Y esta profecía se cumplirá….

Hamato Yoshi era líder y maestro de un clan de ninjas llamado "El Pie", Él los entrenaba para ser hoy más fuertes que ayer y mañana más fuertes que hoy… pero un alumno estaba celoso de su poder, Oroku Saki, su mejor alumno el cual ejerció su malévolo plan…

Saki hablaba con los demás alumnos artos de Yoshi sobre un plan para deshacerse de él…

Saki: ¿Cuántos de ustedes están hartos de Yoshi? El cual opino que el peor líder escogido para el Clan, Yo seré su próximo líder ya que soy el más fuerte y el mejor de sus alumnos ¿Qué me dicen?

Los demás se pusieron de acuerdo con el plan de Saki y decidieron seguirle la corriente

Varios meses después….

El muy adorado Sensei llego a la guarida de "El Pie" y fue el momento donde Saki ejerció su malvado plan…. Clavando un cuchillo en la bata de Yoshi y la pared evitando que él pueda inclinarse

Siervo: ¡¿Qué se supone que te pasa?! ¡Inclínate ante tu Sensei!

Yoshi saca el cuchillo y el plan de Saki funciono a la perfección

Siervo: Ah ¡Con que queriendo asesinar a nuestro querido Sensei!

Siervo2: ¿Que nos ordena maestro?

Sensei: Este traidor por su deshonra deberá ser desterrado y expulsado del clan de "El Pie"

Hamato Yoshi se quedó sorprendido y triste ya que lo habían inculpado de algo que no iba a hacer pero él no sabía quién había sido el del cuchillo… hasta que…

En la recamara de la guarida….

Yoshi empacaba sus cosas y en eso fue visitado por su esposa Tang Shen y su bebe Migua

Viendo Shen afligida lo que le pasó a Yoshi lo trato de consolar… pero nada bueno pasó…

Shen: Yoshi... Yo sé que tu no pudiste hacer eso… debe de haber una forma de explicarle al Sensei lo que acaba de pasar

Yoshi: Lo lamento Shen trate de hacer lo posible pero no puede convencerlo… creo que este es el adiós…

Shen abraza a Yoshi desconsoladamente

Yoshi: Dile a mi bebé que la amo *la sale una lagrima*

En eso entra Saki con una cara muy extraña

Saki: Pues maestro Yoshi *se rasca detrás del cuello* no sé muy bien lo que paso pero lamento que lo hallan botado de "El Pie"… Lo lamento muchísimo *Le da la mano*

Yoshi: Ya no importa Saki *le da la mano* hay misterios en la vida que nunca se descubrirán… como por ejemplo: nunca sabré quien fue el tipo del cuchillo…

Saki: Espere… ¡¿qué cuchillo?!

Yoshi: El que clavaron detrás de mi

Saki: Aaahhh, ¡Se refiere a este cuchillo! *Lo saca de uno de sus bolsillos con una sonrisa maligna*

Viendo Yoshi y Shen con una cara de espanto el cuchillo que era el mismo que estaba detrás de Yoshi en ese momento del Sensei

Yoshi: T… ¡Tu!

Saki: ¿Sorprendido? Jajajaja ¡Ay Yoshi! Estamos arto de ti y tus estúpidas ordenes, no nos dejas ser libres *Sonríe*

Yoshi: ¡Los entrenaba para ser fuertes… no para propósitos malvados como los que creo que tienes en mente!

Saki: Valla, valla… el niño bueno ¿eh? No necesitamos recibir órdenes du un estúpido debilucho como tu Yoshi… Es más, creo que "El Pie" estaría mejor bajo mis órdenes

Yoshi con una cara de ira y frustración agarra del cuello a Saki amenazando con golpearlo poniendo el puño cerca de su cara pero…

Saki: No, no, no Yoshi si lo haces te convertirás en lo que todos creen que eres.

Saki clava el cuchillo en una costilla de Yoshi dejándolo muy débil e iniciando una pelea terrible donde volaba sangre y muchos golpes Yoshi lastimado usaba todas sus fuerzas contra Saki pero Saki no se rendía, Él Lanzo un puñete contra Saki, pero él lo bloqueo con una parte de una armadura con unas garras muy fuerte, la pelea fue tan potente que Saki lanzó a Yoshi contra la mesa dejándolo lastimado y una vela quemo unos papeles y las cortinas causando un incendio. Tang Shen en una esquina abrazando muy fuerte a su bebé tratando de protegerla del fuego que la rodeaba, Yoshi muy lastimado se arrastra para acercarse a Shen pero Saki lo detiene poniéndole un pie en la espalda

Saki: ¡Ni que se te ocurra!

Saki corta una viga haciendo caer una parte del techo sobre Shen y Migua asesinándolas y se escuchaba un fuerte grito: ¡Yoooooooooooooosshhhiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Yoshi triste por ver la muerte de su familia llora tristemente pero con una rabia incontrolable. Con sus últimas fuerzas tomo a Saki y le dio la golpiza de su vida, Yoshi tenía sangre en las manos y una furia desesperada. Saki quedo débil en el piso, Yoshi lo tomo del cuello apunto de atacarlo

Yoshi: ¡Pagaras por tu miserable vida!

Luego llegaron dos estudiantes que no tenían nada que ver con el plan de Saki, ellos eran Sora y Hikaru.

Sora sostenía el puño de Yoshi para que no ataque a Saki mientras Hikaru ayudaba a Saki a levantarse.

Sora: Maestro, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

Hikaru: Saki, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Saki: Su maestro… me…. Me… me atacó

Yoshi: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú me atacaste! ¡¿Eso no te bastó?! ¡¿Tuviste que asesinar a mi familia?!

Sora: ¡Cállate! No eres más que un traidor tu no mereces estar en "El Pie" ¡Largo!

Yoshi enojado pero también triste se fue caminando lentamente alejándose de la guarida en llamas muy lastimado se alejó del clan y de su familia

Hikaru pone la mano en el hombro de Sora diciéndole…

Hikaru: Sora, ¿No crees que fuiste demasiado duro con el maestro?

Sora: Él se lo merecía, Descuida tendremos un nuevo líder

Sora y Hikaru ayudaron a Saki a levantarse mientras el soltó una pequeña risa malvada.

Mientras tanto a Yoshi nadie se le acercaba y la gente hablaba de él como un monstruo, una bestia y decidió escapar al lugar más lejano y alejado de Japón

En el Aeropuerto…

Señorita: Buenos Días y bienvenido a Aeroli… ¿Maestro Yoshi?

Yoshi: Hola Emi, supongo que ya supiste lo que pasó ¿no?

Emi: Maestro Yoshi, yo sé que usted nunca puedo hacer eso pero….

Yoshi: Olvídalo Emi, trate pero no pude, necesito un boleto para Estados Unidos, me alejare de esta sociedad que me odia y me iré a un lugar donde no me conozcan y será donde me traten mejor *Coloca el dinero sobre la mesa*

Emi: Bueno… usted siempre fue un ninja y al parecer lo seguirá siendo *Entrega el boleto* Adiós maestro

Yoshi: Adiós Emi *Se va*

Yoshi sube al avión y nota que necesitaba un lugar donde vivir y alguien que le haga compañía achique escogió la ciudad de Nueva York, su dinero no le alcanzaba asique decidió vivir en las alcantarillas, las cuales serían un secreto y la razón por que llegaba temprano al trabajo.

Consiguió trabajo como conserje en una universidad en la cual aprendió el idioma que para él era un poco desconocido, el inglés, para él fue fácil dominarlo pero su clase favorita era la de Arte donde aprendió el nombre de cuatro pintores renacentistas muy famosos eran los primeros nombres que él se aprendió, Año tras Año él iba progresando y progresando cada vez el conseguía un trabajo mejor que el otro hasta que consiguió uno en un lugar llamado "T.C.R.I"

Con el Dinero que consiguió le alcanzo todo lo necesario para una casa pero tenían sus por y sus contra ya que con el dinero que le alcanzo todavía no le alcanzaba para obtener una casa y seguía viviendo en las alcantarillas y la comida… solo pizza.

Sabiendo el que le faltaba compañía entro a una tienda de mascotas viendo que en las alcantarillas no había suficiente espacio como para un perro o un gato pensó salir de ahí pero en el camino encontró una pequeña pecera con cuatro tortugas bebés las cuales las compro y vivieron con él en las alcantarillas. Eran cuatro tortuguitas: una muy valiente, otra un poco enojada, una que al parecer era inteligente (se las arreglaba para tratar de salir de la pecera) y una muy divertida y bromista las cuales las llamo con los primero nombres que se aprendió: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael y Miguel Ángel.

Un buen día saliendo del edificio escucho unos vidrios romperse y quiso investigar… vio dos personas extrañas saliendo del edificio y fue hacia un callejón y vio a esas dos personas quienes sacaron un dispositivo y esto paso…

? 1: Contactando a Krang, Responde Krang.

Krang: OH, AL PARECER SI ENCONTRARON EL LIQUIDO QUE LES ORDENE

? 2: Así es Krang estamos en camino

Krang: PERFENTO REGRESEN AL TECNODROMO RAPIDO PARA QUE LES SIGA DANDO INSTRUCCIONES, KRANG FUERA.

Yoshi se dio cuenta que esto no podía ser bueno asique hiso lo que tuvo que hacer.

Hubo una lucha de Yoshi contra esos ninjas, ellos tenían armas pero con una gran fuerza de ninjutsu Yoshi pudo ser el ganador. Arre costo a los ninjas hacia una pared golpeándolos y dejándolos débiles haciendo volar el Líquido por los aires cayendo y rompiéndose.

Yoshi: ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué era ese líquido? ¿Qué planes tenían con él? ¿Y quién es Krang?

Ninja 1 y 2: *Jadeos* El amo Destructor no nos deja hablar sobre eso

Yoshi: ¡¿Destructor?! ¡¿Quién es destructor?!

Yoshi muy enojado les quita las máscaras y ve que son rostros familiares de su pasado. Los soltó y con una cara de espanto pronuncio sus nombres…

Yoshi: ¡¿So…Sora?! ¡¿Hi…Hikaru?!

Sora: Si nosotros maestro *Levantándose muy débil y ayudando a levantar a su compañera*

Yoshi: ¡¿Pero que se supone que están haciendo?! ¡¿Robando?! ¡¿Acecinando?! ¡¿Deshonrando al clan de "El Pie"?!

Hikaru: ¡¿Deshonrando?!

Yoshi: ¡Ustedes están siendo un par de Traidores!

Sora: ¡¿Nosotros somos traidores?! Tú fuiste el que trato de acecinar al Sensei y al amo Saki

Yoshi: En primer lugar, yo no lo quería acecinar Saki me inculpo, en segundo lugar, él acecino a mi familia y me volvió a inculpar mintiéndoles a ustedes dos.

Yoshi analizando lo que estaba pasando descubrió que Oroku Saki era el tal Destructor. El dejo a él par de ex aprendices libre y volvió a su hogar pero él no sabía que había pasado con el líquido…

Debajo de las alcantarillas….

Las cuatro tortugas estaban en la pecera y Leonardo se quedó viendo televisión con Miguel Ángel, Raphael algo enojado con Miguel lo empuja haciendo caer la pecera y rompiéndola. Ya que las tortugas estaban libres decidieron pasear por las alcantarillas hasta llegar a un tubo muy grande donde nunca caía nada hasta que se escuchó un ruido y el líquido que buscaban los ninjas callo sobre las tortugas, era un líquido verde y pegajoso que hizo sentir a los cuatro un poco mal…

Yoshi llego a casa se quitó los zapatos y le paso una rata por el pie, él la ignoro pero no se dio cuenta que eso cambiaría su vida, fue hacia la mesa pero noto que ya no estaban las tortugas y solo había vidrios rotos, las buscó por todos lados hasta que las encontró en el líquido verde, él puso el pie en el líquido extraño y el también comenzó a sentirse mal. Tomó a las tortugas, las limpio y las dejo a un lado, Yoshi comenzó a tener un dolor insoportable por todo el cuerpo el gritaba muy fuerte pero nadie lo escuchaba, sus manos y pies se volvían feas y grandes, le empezó a crecer pelo por todo el cuerpo y le creció una cola, a su cara le creció un hocico y sus orejas cambiaron…. Él se convirtió en una rata humana, viendo lo que le paso él se desmayó en el piso y no se levantó por un largo tiempo.

Cuando se despertó no solo noto cosas diferentes en el sino también a las tortugas, ellas parecían ¡¿Bebés humanos?! Y no lo dejaban de seguir pasaba el tiempo y ellos pensaban que Yoshi era su padre los seguían y le obedecían… un día…

Yoshi: ¿Qué pasa? Ahora soy una rata y las tortugas son casi humanos no creo que poder seguir con este nombre…. *el comenzó a pensar y se la pareció apropiado llamarse…* Splinter!

En eso llega Miguel Ángel y…

Miguel Ángel: ¿Splin- ter?... ¡Splinter!

Yoshi o Splinter vio que las tortugas eran inteligentes y fuerte asique supo que alla arriba no las iban a tratar bien y no podrían defenderse y decidió entrenarlas en el antigua arte marcial conocido como ninjutsu

Las Entreno con una gran disciplina ninja como si fueran sus alumnos pero los quería como si fueran sus hijos

El acaba de formar una nueva familia muy querida y se dispuso a protegerlos para no perderlos como la familia anterior.

Les enseño a pasar entre las sombras y los hizo más fuertes y más agiles y ese entrenamiento duro 15 años….

15 Años después….

Estaba Splinter sentado en con una vela en un plato

Splinter: La luz revela la presencia del ninja ¿Podrán apagar la luz sin revelar vuestra presencia?

De las sombras sale una figura enojada saltando hacia Splinter pero él ágilmente lo esquivó haciéndolo chocar contra una pared

Splinter: Muy lento Raphael

Luego otra corre hacia Splinter para atacarlo pero él lo hace caer, se resbala y choca contra Raphael

Splinter: Debes esconderte más Donatello

Luego aparece otra que corre hacia Splinter gritando: Boyakasha! Pero se aleja y también cae chocando contra Donatello

Splinter: Más silencioso Miguel Ángel

Y la última aparece desde el techo sorprendiendo a Splinter quitándole la vela, soplándola y la luz desaparece, Splinter enciende la luz y dice

Splinter: Bien hecho Leonardo

Raphael: Bah, Consentido

Leonardo: Eso crees, Raph

Splinter: Todos lo hicieron bien hijos míos, los felicito a todos *Sonríe*

Todos le dan un abrazo grupal con Splinter

Todos: Gracias Sensei

Pero debajo de la Tierra…

?: ¡Maldición! Llevamos 15 años buscando ese líquido pero aun no encontramos nada

Krang: PACIENCIA AMIGO MIO, LO ENCONTRAREMOS Y CUANDO LO HAGAMOS, NADIE NOS PODRA DETENER…

Los dos sueltan una risa malvada que al parecer no significa nada bueno

En el próximo Capitulo…. Las tortugas no sabrán a lo que se enfrentaran


End file.
